User blog:Netscapenavigaytor/strange dream i had...
first things first: you might have already guessed from this being a blog post and all, but this is NOT a pokepasta. this is a dream i ACTUALLY had and just woke up from, and i'm still kind of shaking about it even though i don't know why and have forgotten most of it. also, because of it being a dream and all, i have lost many of the important details in my memory so i'll try to just keep to the part relevant to Pokemon, since this is the Pokepasta wiki and all. the first things i vaguely remember in the dream were me walking around some kind of medical facility/community center, reading the records for different people in there. i knew some kind of well-reputed organization ran it, though nobody quite knew what said organization did. i remember finding and reading a document on a family that had something strange about them - but even though this was extremely important, i can't for the life of me remember what it was (though i get the feeling one of the family members was nonhuman, possibly a pokemon?) - and somehow found a letter from the mother in that family. said letter was basically saying that they were in hiding, because something horrible had happened to them, could happen again, and they were in terrible danger if the organization ever found them. for that reason, she couldn't give out any information on where she was or her fake identity she was under, but at the same time she needed help DESPERATELY and she believed that whoever was meant to help her would also have the intelligence and resolve to track her down. the only hints she gave were a clue to her general location and stating that at the time of the letter her children were all around level 15. (i guess humans just had pokemon levels in this?!) the dream's a blur for a while in my memory, but i remember becoming maddeningly obsessed with trying to find this woman and her kids, feeling like i NEED to help her. i end up becoming paranoid about finding clues and covering my tracks, and eventually pinpoint an address that i think is her. i send the address a vaguely phrased letter that somehow i know she'll understand that essentially asks if i've found the right person, and my life continues as normal while i wait for a response. the next part of my dream i remember, i was in a video game store with my dad and my brother. while browsing, i found some sort of pokemon game on the shelves? i can't remember its title or any of how the box looked, but apparently i figured it was a horror game and got this distinct feeling from it... somehow i KNEW this was connected to the woman i was looking for, and that this game somehow would tell me just WHAT happened to her. so, i asked my dad to buy it, he did, and we all went home. there was some unrelated mucking about, and my mom was in the house for whatever reason. (my parents are divorced and in separate homes, my mom visits pretty often but usually not while my dad's there) while she was in the other room, me and my brother put the pokemon game into... i think it might've been the wii?? i don't remember a main menu or anything, but i remember it having a selection of minigames. i know super metroid was there, for whatever reason, and i think tetris too? we played a bit of both of those. there was also a pokemon battle minigame. it asked you if you wanted one pokemon or three from a pool of possible pokemon (it would tell you what level they started at, too, and they all started at level 5), and then sent you into a series of short low-level trainer battles, all in gba pokemon sprite graphics. it was all oddly designed and kind of felt tech demo-y, but basically harmless. then - and i don't know how - we apparently unlocked a new minigame and i just sort of knew we had reached the REAL game now. neither of us had any idea what to expect when we selected it. it started like the normal pokemon minigame, asking if i wanted one pokemon or three from a pool of nine, and telling me that they were all level 15+. i remembered the woman i was searching for from before, and got a chilling feeling that this was IT, this was the moment i had been waiting for to find everything out. i tried to choose only getting one pokemon, but unexpectedly a textbox popped up that simply said "I WON'T ALLOW IT." in blocky pixelated text. then, the game faded to a solid light blue background, and on it appeared a crudely made image of the three kanto starters, but they looked simple and slightly off model, like a bootleg title screen, and they all looked like they were rendered on like, ms-dos or the atari or something. maybe in some other context they would've been cute, but here their incredibly low quality made them unnerving. and then the music started - and my GOD, there really is NO WAY i know how to describe it. i can't even remember the exact melody anymore, only the feelings it gave. it was low quality and muffled-sounding, like an overly compressed mp3, but i believe it was all or mostly chiptune. it was like a short, vaguely upbeat loop, except it seemed like instead of a distinct backing track all it had was a high-pitched droning or buzzing and every once in a while weirdly sharp, high pitched notes would play. really, i guess it was barely even music. it didn't even quite feel like it was INTENTIONALLY creepy, but something about it shook me to the core and got into my head - with how thoroughly it was stuck in my head in the dream, i'm glad i don't remember exactly how it sounded. then, more blocky pixelated text appeared on the screen in large black letters, and i'll try to write what was being said from the best of my memory... "WHY DO YOUR KIND ALWAYS ASSIGN THINGS INHERENT VALUE? IF AN ANIMAL IS USELESS, YOU WILL LET IT DIE. IF AN OBJECT IS USELESS, YOU WILL THROW IT AWAY. EVEN YOUR FELLOW HUMANS GET THIS TREATMENT. WHY DOES THE RIGHT TO EXIST COME WITH STRINGS ATTACHED? IT'S DISGUSTING. YOUR KIND DISGUSTS ME. YOU ALL SEEK TO FILL THE HOLES IN YOUR HEARTS WITH OTHERS' BLOOD, AND NEVER ASK WHY. WELL, I AM ASKING YOU NOW. WHY?" then a pokemon battle began. on my side, i sent out a charmander, and on the other side there was a pikachu which i felt was the one talking before. everything was still in those flatly-colored incredibly crude pixel graphics. i turned to my brother and told him that we'd probably best stop playing for now and turn the tv to a normal channel, because our mom was still in the house and i absolutely did not want to explain what the hell we were playing to her. after a bit of convincing, he agreed, and so i flicked through the different tv hdmi inputs. however, with a growing feeling of dread in my stomach i found out that every tv input except the regular cable tv still played the game's music, and a couple even still displayed the game's screen. when i set it to regular cable tv, i then turned the tv off and got up. i idly milled around the house waiting for my mom to leave so i could go back to the game, when i realized i was trembling. BADLY. like, i had full-body chills, a cold feeling of dread, and i was shaking so bad i was afraid to pick something up for fear of dropping it. on top of that, the music was still playing in my head, and i found myself hung up on mentally trying to justify the shortcomings of people. when my mom finally left, my dad came in the house, and i decided i didn't really want him seeing me play the game either. i think i may have been stalling going back to it, because i was afraid there'd be consequences for leaving it unattended... i tried to make some kind of small talk with him, and he told me something about doing the dishes. i went over to the sink to do them and he said something else, but i barely even heard him. the very first plate i picked up, i dropped and shattered from my trembling and i woke up instantly, still kind of shaky. i know this isn't really all that creepy written down like this, but the experience itself of the dream was extremely haunting. i always felt like i was on the cusp of learning something i really, REALLY was not meant to know, and the worst part is waking up so abruptly and never actually finding out just WHAT was going on. i don't think i could ever even turn this into a pokepasta, because dream logic aside there's nothing i could write that could recapture the feeling this dream gave me. Category:Blog posts